


Две души

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Эта история про две маленькие души. Разные, из разных миров. Но они хотели счастья для себя и для запертого в вековой тюрьме народа. Почему для подвига нужна жертва, почему не каждая душа готова ее принести и почему же для кого-то долг дороже долгого будущего взаперти?
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr





	1. Глава 1

У Азриэля никогда не было друзей. Его нежно любили родители, не отказывая ни в чем, он общался, с кем хотел, и гулял по всему Подземелью, но друзья… Эта роскошь не для принцев. Ему стоило немного постараться завоевать симпатию сверстников, но Азриэля никогда к ним не тянуло. Не сказать, чтобы жизнь его была скучной, нет. Она просто… была. Тянулась и тянулась, как и у всех монстров в Подземелье. Все изменил один день.

У нее красивое имя, подумалось тогда ему. Она пришла оттуда, где нет таких, как он. Нет монстров, только люди. Но ей нужна была его помощь. Азриэль не сразу понял, что она человек. Ему это и в голову не пришло, ведь она была такой слабенькой — с тонкими ручками и ножками, бледным болезненным лицом и кругами под глазами. А еще она была сломана — ничего не говорила, кроме имени, но никого и не боялась, не реагировала на окружающих. Но Азриэль точно знал, что она не ела несколько дней — так жадно накинулась на предложенную еду, а еще — что люди не должны быть такими больными. А Чара была больна.

Когда она сказала ему первые пару фраз, он впервые за эти недели улыбнулся, но эта улыбка стоила всех трудов и лишений. Азриэль был готов ночи напролет дежурить у ее кровати, лишь бы это помогло. Почему его так влекло это существо с Поверхности? Быть может, в ней было что-то от самого Азриэля. Принц потерял покой и сон, осунулся и похудел, а Чара, напротив, с каждым днем становилась активнее. Азриэль, хотя и ослаб, светился все ярче. Родители не могли прогнать его поесть или поспать, если Чара открывала глаза.

Когда Чара поднялась с постели, Азриэль был так счастлив, что кружил вокруг нее, не замолкая. Девочка не боялась его, как не боялась и монстров вокруг. Она часто улыбалась и смеялась, но стоило спросить ее о прошлом, замыкалась в себе или отвечала односложным: «Его больше нет». В такие моменты под глазами снова пролегали тени, а зрачки лихорадочно блестели. Обычно Азриэль тогда замолкал, чувствуя, как по шерсти бежит холодок.

Но все же с каждым прожитым в Подземелье месяцем Чара осваивалась, и дружба с принцем становилась крепче. Короля и королеву она называла родителями, потому что так делал Азриэль, и не считала это неправильным. Почему нет? В конце концов, мамы с папой у нее больше не было, а королевская чета так много для нее сделала… Азриэля переполняла чистая яркая радость, от которой, казалось, душа становится настолько легкой, что еще чуть-чуть — и он взлетит. Теперь у него была настоящая подруга, новый член семьи.

Чара не любила ходить к Барьеру, не любила сквозь эту тюремную призму смотреть на людей. Их она тоже не любила. Азриэль видел, как всякий раз у нее сжимались кулаки. Тогда он мягко обхватывал ее ладонь, чтобы стало тепло, чтобы не было с нею этого тоскливого одиночества, которое испытывал он сам много лет. И Чара вздыхала. Азриэль не успевал заглянуть ей в глаза — она их крепко-крепко зажмуривала, ему казалось, что Чара прячет свои человеческие зрачки. Азриэлю иногда казалось, что она себя стесняется.

И вот сейчас Чара стоит напротив него, схватив мягкую лапу в свои руки, и шепчет:

— Это хороший план, правда! Ты ведь мне веришь?

Азриэль кивнул — верит. Она всегда так спрашивала, когда хотела, чтобы он был решительнее. Принцу казалось, у него не получится, он не человек, не такой, как Чара. Ему не нравилось, что она хотела заставить себя болеть снова, как тогда, чтобы было плохо, чтобы лицо налилось бледностью и руки без сил лежали на мягких подушках. Азриэль не хотел больше ее такой видеть, как и не желал поглощать ее душу. Отец говорил, такое делают только с настоящими врагами. Но они с Чарой ведь друзья, так?

— Ну конечно, мы друзья, Ази! — воскликнула девочка, гладя его по голове. Она любила ерошить ему шерсть и трогать мягкие уши. — Но пойми, мы должны сделать что-нибудь. Монстры подарили мне новую жизнь, я должна им помочь. И ты тоже.

— Я?

— Но ведь ты — принц, будущий король Подземелья. Твой долг — позаботиться о подданных. К тому же, — она мягко улыбнулась, — ты мой друг. Ведь это несправедливо, что все люди радуются солнышку, а такой замечательный, добрый народ прозябает под землей в темноте и сырости. Мы должны, слышишь?

— Я знаю, Чара, — Азриэль сглотнул, но не смог пойти на поводу. Не в этот раз. — Но я не хочу тебя терять, понимаешь?

— Ты меня и не потеряешь, глупый! — она рассмеялась, но от этого смеха у Азриэля на затылке шерсть стала дыбом. Чара раньше никогда не производила такого впечатления. — Мы станем друг к другу еще ближе. Станем одним целым.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, мы не будем следовать этому плану, не хочу, не хочу, — Азриэлю захотелось поморгать, чтобы избавиться от того, что щипало глаза. Он начал непроизвольно шевелить носом, Чару всегда это умиляло, но в этот миг ее лицо закаменело, а голос принял вкрадчивые нотки:

— Ази-и-и…

— Я не хочу тебя терять, — как заведенный, повторял тот. И вдруг подался вперед, прижав девочку к себе, положил мордочку ей на макушку и попытался скрыть от всех. А Чара ткнулась ему в шею, чувствуя как шерсть щекочет нос. Она старалась не чихнуть, чтобы не испортить момент, а Азриэль, почувствовав, как она затихла, начал успокаиваться. Запах ее волос всегда успокаивал, в нем было что-то человеческое. Азриэль всегда хватался за Чару, как за якорь в жизни, всегда дарил ей восхищенные взгляды, он знал, что по меркам монстров она не красавица, а человек, но ему она казалась чем-то совершенным. Люди бы сказали, что он влюблен, но Азриэль не знал такого понятия, он просто понял, что без Чары не сможет. Теперь, когда она ворвалась в его жизнь больным человечком и сделала дни другими, полными заботы и беспокойства, а потом — беспредельного счастья.

Чара зарылась в белый мех лицом и думала. Она шевелила мозгами, проворачивая в голове ситуацию снова и снова, и так, и этак, только бы найти выход. «Мне просто хочется стать героем хоть для кого-то», — прошептала она ему в шею. Азриэль не услышал, иначе убедил бы ее, что для него она героиня всей жизни. Хотя он все равно не смог бы облечь в слова то огромное место в его душе, которое занимает Чара.

— Хорошо, мы не будем, — наконец вздохнула девочка, отстраняясь. — Только не впадай в истерику, ладно?

Азриэль тайком вытер глаза и потер нос.

— Ты помнишь, мама сегодня готовит пирог с корицей и ирисками.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвалась Чара. — Надеюсь, она не забудет полить его шоколадом.

— Ага, самым дорогим.

Азриэль не мог не заметить, что подруга погрустнела, но он понимал ее. Заветной мечтой Чары было освободить всех монстров. И принц поддержал бы ее в любом начинании, но только не в таком. Принц хотел бы выбраться на свободу, но только с Чарой. Иногда он мечтал, как они будут лежать на холме и рассматривать звезды. Чара будет тыкать в созвездия пальцем, а он будет наблюдать, как ветер треплет ее волосы. Азриэль понимал, что Барьер сам собой не пропадет, только, в отличие от Чары, не собирался класть на алтарь свободы их дружбу. Только не так.

— Если хочешь, — участливо предложил он, — я схожу домой, попрошу маму положить шоколада побольше.

— Да, было бы здорово, — Чара слабо улыбнулась. — Я пока прогуляюсь, но скоро буду дома.

Чара не собиралась грустить у водопадов, как это любил делать юный принц. Если она чего-то хотела — она это делала. Если на пути возникали преграды — она их рушила или делала нужный выбор и больше не мучилась. Разве не это называют решимостью? Чара дорожила дружбой с Азриэлем и не могла понять, как пропустила момент, когда он стал ей так дорог. Он бывал иногда слишком нерешительным, не по возрасту плаксивым, бывало, сентиментальным. Чара ловила себя на том, что привязалась к семье. Разные бытовые мелочи, складывающиеся в жизнь, и их с Ази проделки, вот без чего она больше себя не представляла. И Чаре не хотелось поступать кардинально. Но потом… Потом она думала о других жителях Подземелья. Она не должна быть эгоисткой, она должна быть благодарной монстрами и сделать все, что в ее силах. Это долг. Как бы ей ни хотелось поддаться Азриэлю, забыть и просто жить дальше, Чара не могла себе этого позволить.

По щеке скатилась слеза из абсолютно сухих глаз; Чара быстро отвернулась, чтобы Азриэль не заметил. Но тот уже удалялся. Чара аккуратно смахнула слезу. Это последнее проявление чувств в жизни, которой у них никогда не будет. «Прости меня, Ази, я должна…»

Азриэль не понимал, что с ним. Все хорошо, он уговорил Чару не делать глупостей. Она ведь сказала, что они не станут. Сказала, ведь так? Тем не менее, Азриэлю хотелось бежать за ней, ловить ее ладошку и держать, держать, держать, не отпускать. Что не так с его душой? Это все лишь небольшая разлука, пара часов, когда они не вместе, и все. Они и раньше не ходили вдвоем целый день, бывало, расходясь на передышку. Так почему же сейчас у него так срывает крышу и хочется проконтролировать подругу, словно маленького слабого человека.

Она уже давно не такая. Но Азриэль не забыл этого ощущения: когда он приподнимал осторожно ее головку с мягкой подушки, стараясь ничего не повредить, и кормил с ложечки, чувствуя щемящую нежность. Это был первый раз, когда юный принц проявлял к кому-то такую заботу. Может, он уже тогда знал, что больное существо на кровати поднимется однажды, станет сильной, смешливой и немного упрямой подругой. Станет даже чем-то большим. Как все Подземелье было большим и интересным, но родной замок, уютные комнаты, сады отца были для него отдельным миром. Как Поверхность являлась за гранью снов, в мечтах и фантазиях, но мир монстров был для него весомее. Когда-нибудь он станет королем. Азриэль не желал этого, если придется расстаться с Чарой, хотя признаться в этом так и не смог. Может, поэтому он до дрожи хотел выбраться наружу, но внутри все трепетало и ныло при мысли об этом. Ведь Чара не такая, как он, она человек. Да, от людей она никогда ничего хорошего не знала, но останется ли она с ним, едва только Барьер рухнет? Азриэль начинал понимать, что Чара стала для него неким сокровищем, которое нужно обнимать мягко, но крепко.

Где она сейчас? Он обернулся, хотя уже давно прошел больше половины пути до дома. Почему так хочется выть и плакать? Почему свербит в сердце и трещит по швам взрослое спокойствие? Глупость. Какое простое слово, а так и тянется острой нитью через всю его суть. В чем глупость? В нем, в его решении? Он отступил, струсил, наверное. Чара не такая, Азриэль восхищался ее смелостью, решительностью. Если она приняла решение, то не отступит. Вдруг принцу показалось, что мир потерял краски, размазываясь серым перед его глазами. Он мелко задрожал, кажется, от холода. И почти подчинился зову в сторону от дома. Шевельнулись ноги, шагая вслед за той, кого он так неосторожно отпустил. Нет, Азриэль должен был привязать надежнее дорогое душе. Должен был, почему не сделал?

— Сыночек, мой дорогой! — ворвался к нему ласковый голос мамы, разрывая тоску. Чего это он? Чара ведь сказала, что они не будут действовать по этому губительному плану, верно? Она бы ему не солгала, конечно нет! Азриэль медленно выдохнул, поворачиваясь к дому. Не стоит так себя накручивать.

— Да, мамочка, — отозвался он, вприпрыжку подбегая к Ториэль. Она с нежностью погладила его по голове и поцеловала.

— А где Чара? Решила погулять подольше? Правильно, пускай еще немного побегает, — говорила мама, не давая Азриэлю вставить ни слова. Но он не стал бы говорить о тревоге, которая отбрасывала на него мрачную тень. Иначе пришлось бы объяснять причину, а этого нельзя было делать никак. Хотя было бы здорово, если бы мама тепло обняла его, укутывая запахом шерсти и дома, и убедила, что все будет хорошо. Конечно, хорошо! Ториэль рассказывала о разных мелочах, и на душе Азриэля воцарилась гармония. Он не раздирал себя на части беспричинным страхом. Он просто попросил маму сделать слой шоколада на торте потолще для подруги. Чара так любит шоколад, она обязательно еще подарит ему самую яркую улыбку.

Азриэль ходил по коридору у двери туда-сюда, каждая клеточка его тела дрожала. В такие моменты хочется броситься с головой куда-нибудь, только бы прекратить волнения. Принц не знал, куда себя деть. Чары не было. Прошел день, вечерело. В и так темном Подземелье, стало еще темнее. Где же она? Мама его успокаивала, как могла, говоря, что Чаре ничего не грозит, даже ночами на улицах безопасно, но Ториэль не знала того, что знал Азриэль. Чара любила особое место, где росли удивительные цветы, золотистые, свежие, но такие… ненавистные. Азриэль не сразу осознал, что означает эта внутренняя дрожь и бесконечные мысли, кидающиеся на его беззащитный разум. Это был страх, его липкая хватка. Она ведь дала обещание, дала! Она не сделает этого, так? Азриэль облокотился спиной о стену и закрыл глаза, обхватил голову, хватаясь за шерсть. Он не мог ничего поделать, и это выматывало. Вдохи-выдохи не помогали. Азриэль порывался вскочить и отправиться ее искать, но здравый рассудок останавливал. Эти цветы — ее находка, она рассказывала, что такие же цветут в ее деревне, в мире людей. Азриэль иногда ловил ее острые взгляды сузившихся глаз и замечал поджатые губы. Чару тянуло к этим цветам, и сейчас Азриэль жалел, что ушел в такой тяжелый для нее момент. Хлопок двери. Она пришла!

Азриэль не осознавал, что почти летит к выходу, желает убедиться, увидеть, коснуться… И натыкается на уставшую, чуть сгорбленную фигурку.

— Ты чего, Ази? — по-непривычному чуть хрипло спрашивает она. Азриэль чувствует, как на лицо выползает совершенно глупая улыбка.

— Чара, почему так долго? Я волновался, — и сам устыдился, насколько нелепо это прозвучало. Чара терпеть не может контроль и наверняка удивится этой его «строгости». Азриэль не знал, как объяснить, что он не просто «волновался». Это слово казалось ничтожно малым по сравнению со всей палитрой его терзаний. Вместо слов он обнял подругу уже второй раз за день. Странно, но сейчас он не ощущал ее неловкости или скованности. Она будто выдохнула, действительно понимая, почему он так непозволительно сентиментален. Азриэль заглянул подруге в глаза, она как всегда зажмурилась, еще раз выдохнула и встретила его взгляд какой-то надломленной грустью.

— Прости, друг, — она ласково погладила его по макушке и извинилась, чего уж точно никогда не делала, — мне нужно было побыть одной. Не каждый день рушатся все мечты и надежды на будущее.

— Ну ты чего? — Азриэль не знал, как вести себя. Хотелось утешить, приободрить, но Чара такая сильная, решительная… Почему же сейчас ему кажется, что подруга плачет? Нет, глаза сухие, но ресницы дрожат, и что-то щемящее в глазах…

— Ази, я просто хотела слишком многого. Быть счастливой и полезной, но приходится выбирать что-то одно. Пожалуйста, прости меня, если только сможешь.

Принц принялся успокаивать ее, как мог. Он говорил ей те слова, которые когда-то говорила ему ночами мама, если мучили кошмары. Как только в его жизни появилась Чара, страхи истлели в тепле, а теперь… Она лишь качала головой, закусив губу. Азриэль не понимал, за что она просила прощения снова и снова, ведь Чара осталась с ним, не бросила его.

Их маленький ужин прошел напряженно. Родители давно легли спать. Только Азриэль не мог есть, не дождавшись подруги, только теперь кусок в горло не лез. Девочка, кажется, тоже не была голодна, но почему-то упрямо ела сладкий пирог, словно в последний раз. Она тщательно пережевывала каждый кусочек, смотря куда-то в потолок, словно и не сидела здесь с ним. Принц ерзал на стуле, но не решался ничего сказать. Когда весь пирог был съеден (и как только в нее поместился?), Чара сразу отправилась спать. Сухо пожелала ему спокойной ночи и ушла. А Азриэль так и остался стоять в одиночестве.

«Ведь это был ее любимый десерт. Почему грусть так и не ушла из глаз? Неужели она так жалеет о том, что я отказался участвовать в разрушении Барьера? Но ведь рано или поздно кто-нибудь, но не мы, уничтожит его, верно?»


	2. Глава 2

Всю ночь он слышал ее кашель через тонкую стену. Это заставляло ворочаться, скидывая с себя одеяло. Неужели она простудилась, когда так поздно гуляла? Азриэль боролся с собой, чтобы не вскочить и не ринуться в ее комнату на помощь. Смешно?.. Это ведь всего лишь кашель, так? Азриэль метался и мучился, пытаясь заснуть. А когда это удавалось, попадал в кошмар. Ему казалось, что Чара оставляет его в полнейшей темноте, а он кидается на ее голос, ничего не видя. А потом свист ветра и холодные касания полного одиночества. Даже во сне он пытался успокоить себя, что Чара и сейчас вместе с ним, нужно просто вырваться из этого ужаса. Но ничего не удавалось. Он все бродил и бродил в лабиринте, пропахшем затхлостью Подземелья, откуда нет выхода. Все внутри поднималось и начинало вертеться в тщетной попытке избавиться от острого приступа клаустрофобии. Осторожно и вкрадчиво к горлу подкатывали комом сомнения, что он перепутал реальность и кошмар. Быть может, все так и есть, и он один во всем этом запертом мире. Быть может, ему уже не от чего просыпаться…

Азриэль поднялся, не отдохнув, но был счастлив, что вырвался из оков ночных кошмаров. Ему хотелось кинуться к Чаре, проверить, как она. Лишь то, что она, наверное, еще спит, уставшая, заставило его вести себя тихо. Он не хотел ее будить — только навестить и тут же вернуться обратно в постель. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было услышать ее мерное дыхание, увидеть спокойное, не обремененное заботами лицо без намека на грусть, увидеть, как она обнимает подушку во сне.

Принц поднялся и на цыпочках выбрался из комнаты. Он ступал осторожно, поминутно задерживая дыхание, но в доме крепко спали. Из комнаты Чары в щель под дверью лился мягкий свет. Оставила ночник? Азиель всегда гордился подругой, она ничего не боялась: ни темноты, ни кошмаров. Вряд ли они вообще ей снились. Бывало, Азриэль прибегал, дрожа, с мокрой шерстью вокруг глаз. Чара тогда обнимала его и шептала, что кошмары нужно побеждать, нещадно уничтожать прямо во сне, и тогда они больше не придут. Азриэль верил ей. Так почему свет?..

Принц осторожно заглянул в комнату подруги, Чара лежала на кровати, но глаза были открыты. Девочка не двигалась, смотря в потолок, ее слегка вьющиеся волосы разметались по подушке.

— Чара?..

Азриэль, немного подумав, вошел. В неярком свете глаза Чары, казалось, светились. Стало жутко.

— Чара?.. — повторил он, приближаясь к кровати. Но та даже зрачки на него не скосила.

— Чара, Чара, ну что с тобой?! — по телу крался озноб, пальцы на миг потеряли чувствительность. Все это швырнуло Азриэля на порог истерики. Глаза как всегда защипало, засвербило в носу, он мелко-мелко задрожал. Страх накрыл удушающей волной, и Азриэль с трудом поборол желание метнуться из комнаты прочь. Он заставил себя сделать еще шаг и прикоснуться ко лбу подруги. Липкий и влажный.

— Чара, ты заболела? — всхлипнул Азриэль, глядя в ее пустые глаза, не надеясь на ответ. Вдруг ослабевшая рука девочки схватила его за запястье, веки Чары опустились, из ее груди вырвался то ли вздох, то ли стон. Азриэль вздрогнул и выскочил из комнаты с такими глазами, будто призрака увидел.

— Мама! Папа! — хныкал он, мчась по коридору. В комнате родителей зажегся свет. Азриэль не хотел возвращаться в комнату, где лежала Чара, такая слабая, непохожая на себя. Вспомнился их разговор, стало дурно, перед глазами плясали черные мушки. Он совершенно перестал соображать. Родители хотя и выглядели обеспокоенными, никак не могли понять, почему их сына настолько потрясла болезнь девочки.

— Сынок, это всего лишь простуда, слышишь, — Ториэль ласково гладила его по голове, пока Чара кашляла, пытаясь что-то сказать. Азриэль смотрел на нее, не отводя глаз и не собираясь выпускать из поля зрения. Всего лишь простуда? Азриэль начинал успокаиваться, дрожь потихоньку отпускала, и комната уже не казалась настолько жуткой. Простуда? Теперь Азриэлю хотелось смеяться от облегчения; чего он себе навыдумывал, трусишка. Чара всегда говорила, что он слишком эмоционален.

— Лежи, милая. Сейчас тебе лучше отдохнуть, — донеслись до него нежные слова матери. Чара опустила голову на подушку, уже мокрую от пота, перестав кашлять, задыхаясь, но взглядом она сверлила Азриэля, словно пытаясь что-то донести. Папа запретил ей разговаривать, это вредно для больного горла, но раньше Азриэлю удавалось понять ее и без слов. Но не в этот раз. Ему хотелось верить, что Чара просто хочет успокоить его, видя, как он волнуется, но взгляд не выглядел успокаивающим.

Видя, что у сына начинается нервная истерика, Ториэль попыталась отправить его в комнату, но тот не дался. Его действительно кидало то в смех, то в слезы, но он в порядке. Правда. Правда в порядке. Азриэль заставил себя быть тихим и присел в угол, обняв колени.

Монстры редко болели, особенно такой ерундой. Все болезни у них были невероятно опасны и также редки. Поэтому и врачей в Подземелье было не слишком много. Да и Чара монстром не была. Нужен был кто-то, кто знает хоть немного о людях. Папа сказал, что вызовет какого-то ученого специально для этого. Азриэль надеялся, что тот, кто бы это ни был, вылечит Чару. А пока нужно успокоиться, ведь никакой опасности нет, так? Чара просто гуляла очень долго, а вечера в Подземелье холодные. Ведь Чара, конечно, гуляла не по Жаркоземью. Ей больше нравились тихие местечки без шума моторов и гигантских механизмов. Наверное, лодочник перевез ее, Чаре нравились его рассказы. Она находила в них что-то таинственное.

— Я-я поп-пробую что-ниб-будь сделать, — раздался высокий голос в коридоре. Азриэль встрепенулся. Когда-то давно он уже слышал его, они с папой тогда были по некому важному делу. Ядро, да, Азриэль тогда был совсем мал… Гость тем временем совсем неуверенно рассуждал об анатомии людей.

Азриэль не вслушивался, размышляя о том, что внутри по-прежнему гложет тревога. Люди хрупкие, их жизнь чуть прочнее пленки мыльного пузыря — смотреть можно, можно даже аккуратно поймать, но если наткнется на что-нибудь в полете… Так говорил всегда старьевщик Герсон, торгующий диковинками в Водопадье, куда частенько наведывались друзья. Однако, по его же словам, душа людей намного более прочная, чем душа монстров; в ней есть, как он выразился, стальной стержень, который может стать опорой для монстров или заточенным копьем, которое вонзится в сердце Подземелья. Тогда Азриэль заметил, как Чара затаила дыхание. Вспоминая об этом сейчас, он тоскливо шмыгнул носом. Наверняка из-за этих рассказов о героях подруге так хочется им стать. Возможно, не стоило их слушать, и Чара бы не расстроилась, не пошла бы шататься непонятно где ночью и не простудилась бы.

В комнату наконец вошел обладатель высокого, немного гнусавого и торопливого голоса. В тот же момент Азриэль вспомнил его. Точнее, ее. Ученая той самой лаборатории, Альфис. С желтой чешуйчатой шкурой, хвостом и твердыми гребешками-наростами по хребту. Правда, у Азриэля не получалось принимать ее официально, всерьез из-за умильного выражения лица. На королевской ученой был неизменный белый халат, как и в тот единственный раз, когда Азриэль ее видел.

Альфис ощупала горло Чары, что-то слушала в ее груди, бормоча, что если это и правда простуда, то нужно срочно дать девочке горячее питье и укутать потеплее. Ториэль обеспокоенно уточнила, откуда такие рекомендации. Альфис неуверенно кашлянула и сказала, что в книгах из человеческого мира были описаны способы лечения такой болезни. Азриэль скептично нахмурился. Судя по тем книгам, которые стояли на полках у Альфис, и реакции Чары на их содержание, информация вовсе не была достоверна. Но королевская чета доверяла ученой в таких вопросах, поэтому и принц не стал возражать. Чара что-то невнятно хрипела, и казалось, что детская душа маленького монстра, Азриэля, от этого корчилась, извивалась, билась о стенки грудной клетки.

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Альфис растерянно пролепетала:

— Это не простуда…

Родители неслышно переговаривались, поглядывая в сторону комнаты, а иногда кидая на Азриэля встревоженные взгляды. Напрасно они волновались. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, уставившись в стену перед собой. В голове билась истеричная мысль: «Это ведь не оно, это ведь не оно, не то самое, нет, только не это!» Дыхание ускорилось, участился пульс, Азриэлю казалось, что все в его организме мелко дрожит.

Альфис на некоторое время удалилась в свою лабораторию, напоследок попытавшись успокоить Ториэль и Азгора. Пока рано волноваться, сказала она. Наверняка это просто человеческая болезнь, которая легко лечится, сказала она. Она еще много чего сказала, но Азриэль не собирался ей верить. При всей ее учености она гораздо глупее. Маленький принц косился на нее со злым блеском в глазах, так хотелось вскочить и прокричать прямо в лицо что-нибудь резкое, грубое в тот момент. Но он удержался и остался сидеть в очередном уголке с теплившейся где-то глубоко надеждой. Она тлела угольками из камина и, Азриэль чувствовал, скоро распадется пеплом. Быть может, все это и правда миф — его страхи и опасения, все то, напридуманное им.

Родители вышли, и принц поднялся, не совсем осознавая, зачем. Ведь они наверняка направятся к Чаре, а он не был уверен, что выдержит это снова. Но мама ласково приобняла его; на ее лице отпечаток грусти был слишком заметен, чтобы Азриэлю это помогло, но он все равно кивнул. Этим хотелось объяснить, что он тоже переживает и ему трудно, но словами передать не удастся.

— Ази, — с трудом прошептала девочка, — ты ведь все понимаешь, да?

На ее щеках розовел нездоровый румянец, глаза блестели. Азриэль отчаянно помотал головой. Нет, он не хотел понимать.

— Ази, прости меня, — она дотянулась до его мягкой ладошки и схватила, хотя он попытался вырвать ее. У Чары всегда была стальная хватка, но сейчас в ней чувствовалась слабость. — Знаю, ты, наверное, никогда не поймешь, но постарайся все же.

Азриэль не хотел ее слушать, хотел убежать, закрыть голову. Шерстка вокруг глаз промокла, во рту появилась неприятная горечь, обида хлестнула кнутом по щеке. Как же… Как же она могла?

— Ты обещала, обещала! — почти выкрикнул он, уже не сдерживая слезы. Родители недоуменно переглянулись, но так и не вмешались. Хотя и не понимали, о чем твердят друг другу дети с такой тоской.

— Ази, я… — Чара хрипло выдохнула. — Я скоро покину тебя, — прошептала она так тихо, что ни Ториэль, ни Азгор ее не услышали. Только Азриэль.

Он надрывно всхлипнул, собираясь опять помотать головой, но Чара не дала. Выпустив его ладонь, она с трудом подняла руки и обняла его за шею, притянув к себе. И прямо на ухо пробормотала, словно в бреду: — Я должна, понимаешь? Должна уйти, — Азриэль не понимал. — Я сделала это, и теперь ничего уже не исправить, не изменить. Но ты знаешь, что нужно сделать?

Принц знал. Чара подробно рассказала ему свой план тогда, крепко держа за плечи. Девочка вдохновленно тараторила, будто и не для него, но Азриэль все запомнил.

— Ази, я…

Но друг не дал ей договорить, наконец вырвавшись и спрятавшись за спиной Ториэль.

— Не нужно так, — строго сказала она, — твоя сестра болеет.

— Будь более терпим, — добавил отец, нахмурившись.

Но Азриэль выскочил из комнаты, не послушавшись. Они ведь не понимают. Эти ужасные цветы во всем виноваты! Их тошнотворный, яркий, бьющий по глазам цвет. Азриэль дрожал от ненависти при воспоминании о том единственном разе, когда он касался их противных матовых лепестков. Этот дурманящий запах, который кружит голову… Азриэль всю свою жизнь под землей считал желтый цветом солнца — светила, которое дано увидеть только людям. Ребенком он даже не мечтал увидеть его, ведь это всего лишь волшебная сказка. Теперь Азриэль считал себя взрослым, он стал старше, и уже знал, где реальность, а где — вымысел. То есть он думал, что знал.

Чара всегда любила лютики и часто говорила об этом другу. Так почему же, почему? Она предпочла разрушить Барьер и вместе с ним их дружбу? А ему-то казалось, что для Чары она значит гораздо больше… На глазах опять появились холодные капли. Неужели это все? Конец?

— Так не должно быть, не должно! — крикнул принц в пустоту. Происходящее казалось бредом, сном, настолько реальным, что пока не поднимешь тяжелые веки, не распознаешь ложь. «Это не может быть по-настоящему», — колотилась в висках усталая мысль. И что он сделал не так, в чем оказался плохим другом?

Азриэля накрывала усталость от бесконечного стресса и страха, начинало мутить, и все вокруг расплывалось разноцветными пятнами. От тихого процесса разложения его оторвал телефонный звонок. Азриэль держал трубку дрожащими руками, когда оттуда раздался обеспокоенный голос матери: «Альфис закончила свое маленькое исследование, и… тебе лучше вернуться домой. Знаю, это тяжело, но лучше узнать…»

Азриэль оборвал разговор, и без объяснений все понимая. Все же действительно лучше вернуться домой, он должен быть рядом с ней. Хватит рыдать и хныкать! Чаре тоже невероятно тяжело… О чем он только думал! Разве это просто — умирать? А она решилась. В отличие от него, Чара могла пожертвовать даже собой, и какие бы Азриэль ни испытывал чувства, в нем снова расцветало восхищение. И это было отвратительно до тошноты. Разумом он все понимал прекрасно, но душу раздирала горькая обида. Это было неправильно, нехорошо, и поэтому невероятно стыдно.

Первые шаги по направлению к дому были тяжелые, медленные, но потом Азриэль встряхнулся и ускорился. Альфис ведь что-то придумала, и он сможет спасти подругу! И еще непременно выскажет Чаре все свое возмущение!

На самом деле Азриэль вряд ли когда-нибудь сделает подобное, это скорее Чара не будет с ним разговаривать из-за того, что он позволил ее вылечить. Принц хмыкнул, неожиданно воспрянув духом, будто подруга уже здорова и стоит рядом с ним. Будто он прямо сейчас мог стиснуть ее в объятиях, уткнувшись носом ей в волосы.

Домой он влетел, как на крыльях, но, заметив лица родителей, будто столкнулся со стеной, разбившись на черепки.

— Ч-что? Альфис ведь нашла лекарство, да? Да? — он заглянул отцу в лицо. Но вместо него ответила ученая:

— Лекарство, есть, да, это правда, да, — сбивчиво затараторила она. — Но… — Альфис сделала вдох-выдох, медленно успокаиваясь. — Кажется, ваша дочь, — она метнула взгляд на королевскую чету, — отравилась чем-то. Я-не-з-знаю-т-таког-го-растен-ния, — видимо, ученая опять разволновалась, так как речь стала малопонятной. Азриэль подумал, что даже он никогда не позволял себе быть настолько жалким, захотелось как следует встряхнуть Альфис. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он вздрогнул. Нет… Он не должен из-за болезни Чары становиться раздражительным! Решительно кивнув своим мыслям, он все же прервал ученую:

— Это совсем не важно! Вы нашли лекарство?

— Ваше высочество, — обернулась к нему Альфис, — то, что я изготовила в лаборатории, можно н-назвать л-лекарством, — она вновь споткнулась на фразе. И дальше сосредоточиться уже не могла. Но Азриэль слушал внимательно, поэтому все-таки понял, о чем толкует им Альфис. Препарат, как по-взрослому называла это ученая, мог лишь отсрочить момент, когда яд доберется до человеческого сердца, если принимать его ежедневно, в одно и то же время. Сейчас Чара уже приняла его, поэтому в ближайшие сутки ей ничего не грозило.

— Так ей всю жизнь придется пить лекарства? — с грустью спросил принц. Но Альфис помотала головой. И Азриэль помрачнел, услышав, что даже этот антидот не позволит девочке подняться с постели и, к тому же, не будет действовать долго. Азриэль услышал приглушенные рыдания, но не стал оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть плачущую мать, которая склонилась на плечо отцу. Это было выше его сил. И без этого глаза щипало, а нос дергался, выдавая слезы. Альфис опустила голову, наверняка чувствуя вину, и пробормотала, что люди — создания не их мира. Лучше бы она этого не говорила. Мама судорожно всхлипнула, Азриэль заметил это случайно, и стало еще хуже. Нет, он ведь будущий король, не должен плакать, отец держится, хотя и ему тяжело. Будто гипсовая маска, его лицо не отражало никаких эмоций, и это пугало принца еще сильнее.

Он метнулся в комнату к Чаре, мечтая увидеть, как она легко и по-человечески грациозно соскальзывает с постели, но этого, конечно, не случилось. Девочка лежала, мерно и тихо дыша, будто блуждая по спокойным снам. Но ей никогда не снились такие — Азриэль знал, потому что они всегда делились друг с другом. Даже если бы ей привиделся самый ужасный кошмар, утром она бы рассказывала об этом, зубасто улыбаясь и подкрепляя крепкими фразами, типа: «Ух, как же это было! У меня аж мурашки по спине поползли!» и «Ты представляешь, тут я вижу…» Бывало, ее сны пугали Азриэля больше, чем собственные кошмары, и он просил пересказать их вечером, хотя и знал, что это чревато.

Тряхнув ушами, Азриэль тяжело вздохнул и опустился на стул возле кровати. Он должен побыть с ней, и не важно, что там говорит Альфис о ее болезни, он просто посидит тут. Совсем немного.

И принц проводил часы напролет в одной единственной комнате, прерываясь иногда, чтобы немного поспать на полу, тут же. В эту маленькую, тесную комнатку, которую Азриэль уже начинал ненавидеть — глаза привыкли к обстановке и больше не воспринимали деталей, — иногда заходила мама. Она заставляла Азриэля покушать, целовала Чару в лоб и с лаской гладила по волосам. В ее глазах он видел такую муку, что всякий раз отворачивался. Отец тоже заходил, но ему было еще тяжелее. Азгор, король Подземелья, не мог проводить много времени даже с собственной умирающей дочерью. Азриэль, к тому же, видел, что ему сложно выразить сильное чувство, горевшее в глазах. Отец любил Чару, но… Азриэль с горечью наблюдал, как он отводит глаза и густым басом бормочет извинения.

Юный принц не понимал, как можно так. Казалось, в целом мире он остался один. Он и мягкая кровать с хрупкой больной девочкой. Родители перестали быть домашними, представая в ином, королевском, виде. У них были какие-то дела, бумаги и доклады, а в четырех стенах сидел принц и караулил почти мертвую подругу.

Дни завертелись вокруг него бесцветным калейдоскопом, однообразные и серые, они сливались в липкую тягучую массу. Комната окончательно осточертела, но вот Чара… Он мог смотреть на нее часами и даже не моргать. С каждым днем ему казалось, что ресницы девочки дрожат, и она вот-вот проснется. Но ничего такого не случалось. Это все бесплодные иллюзии, верно?

В комнате стояли часы специально для того, чтобы вовремя дать лекарство. Альфис сказала, что если пропустить прием, то Чаре станет хуже, и исправить это будет нельзя. Азриэль так боялся, что однажды забудет об этом или задремлет, и Чара заснет навсегда.

Время текло, тянулось, плелось. Родители, как начинало казаться Азриэлю, часто шептались, поглядывая на него. А однажды отец зашел в комнату и пробасил:

— Сынок, ты не думаешь, что тебе стоит немного прогуляться со сверстниками и… — он, будто смутившись, замолчал, кинул взгляд на Чару и тут же отвел его.

Азриэль моргнул, не совсем поняв, о чем его только что спросили. Глянул на часы.

— Пап, но через час Чаре нужно выпить…

— Знаю, — мягко прервал он. — Мы с мамой обо всем позаботимся.

Азриэль помотал головой. Нет, он не станет никуда уходить. Он сам поможет Чаре и останется с ней, пусть даже придется просидеть в этой комнате всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Азгор еще немного помялся на пороге. Он видел, как поплохел за последние дни сын, видел, как он мучается, сам даже не понимая этого, но понятия не имел, как правильно поступить в таком случае. Тори все твердила ему, что нужно что-то решать…

Азриэль дождался, пока отец выйдет, оставив попытки вытащить его из комнаты. Внутри теснилось возмущение и усталость, глаза почему-то чесались, хотелось их потереть. Но он не собирался выходить и уж тем более играть с кем-то, как пытались внушить родители. «Они ничего не понимают», — вертелось в голове, и именно в этот момент принц ощутил, насколько стал одинок. Все эти дети… Такие же, как и он сам — монстры. С ними можно пообщаться, возможно, поиграть в какую-нибудь ребяческую игру. Но у них не было той решительной смелости и блеска в глазах, не было той безграничной фантазии, двери которой открывала для него только Чара. Он не может ее потерять, верно? Конечно, не может… От этой мысли стало легко, и Азриэль, с ложечки аккуратно напоив Чару лекарством, пристроился рядом с ней, свернулся, стараясь не шуметь. Зачем? Он был бы счастлив, если бы подруга проснулась. Но зная, что этого не случится, принц не хотел ее беспокоить.


	3. Глава 3

— Чара? Чара… Ты здесь?

Он был в полной темноте, один, натыкаясь на невидимые стены выставленными вперед руками, пытался найти дорогу.

— Ази, — раздалось тихое сзади. Он обернулся и невольно зажмурился. Свет лился приглушенный, красноватый и совсем не яркий, но глаза к нему не привыкли.

— Чара, — вырвался невольный всхлип. Азриэль кинулся к ней, обхватил руками, вдыхая знакомый аромат. Кажется, это сон. Но она такая реальная, теплая, а ему так холодно.

— Ази, ты ведь мужчина, — улыбнулась она ему в своей привычной покровительственной манере. — Не нужно так страдать, хорошо? Ты ведь не забыл наш план?

— Чара, я не хочу… Не уходи, пожалуйста, — Азриэль не выдержал и заплакал. Чара всегда считала, что это недостойная слабость, и часто подшучивала над ним. Но не злобно, а так, по-дружески. Чаре можно довериться, можно сказать все. Но иногда в ответ она выскажет правду, чистую и жестокую. Она бывает нетактичной, совсем как человек.

— Ази, пути назад уже нет.

Верно, еще одна вещь, которую она не может терпеть, это изменение решений. И, кажется, в этот раз она считает, что уже сделала свой выбор.

— Мы ведь друзья? — спросила она, уже медленно тая. Он закивал, боясь, что даже в сне голос выдаст его с головой. Ну как объяснить ей, что для него она стала всем, абсолютно всем. И, проснувшись, хочется заснуть снова, только бы оказаться рядом. Как сказать, что «друг» — слишком маленькое, слишком незначительное слово, чтобы описать то восхищение, которое просыпалось внутри, когда они были вместе. Чара гораздо лучше, сильнее, она видит цель и стремится к ней, и это вызывает только еще большее восхищение.

Азриэль не хотел вести себя жалко, но только и мог, что хныкать: «Не уходи». Он метался, вновь погружаясь в темноту, Чара исчезала, что-то говоря ему, но Азриэль уже не слышал. Проснувшись, он долго не мог понять, где находится, запутавшись в одеяле и скинув подушку на пол. Повернувшись к Чаре, он чуть не заплакал, вспомнив их встречу во сне.

— Чара, открой глаза, — жалобно попросил Азриэль. — Наш план уже не кажется мне хорошим. Пожалуйста. Проснись…

Но девочка лежала неподвижно. Так же, как и всегда. Азриэлю казалось, что времена, когда она смеялась и двигалась, поблекли, как старые фото. Неужели от нее не останется даже воспоминаний? Чара стала для него многим, невероятно многим, и теперь, когда принц понимал, что «как раньше» уже не будет, жизнь тоже стала тусклой. Нет, еще теплилась надежда, что однажды дверь распахнется, на пороге будет стоять Альфис в белом халате, местами прожженном, в руках у нее будет пробирка, а глаза засияют решимостью. Быть может, она все-таки достанет вакцину. Но на самом деле глубоко в душе Азриэль знал, наверняка знал, что Чара ступила на прямую неизбежную дорогу. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но теперь только от него зависело, как долго она будет по ней идти.

Нужно что-то менять. Лежа здесь, предаваясь унынию, Чаре не поможешь. А когда он в последний раз вообще выходил на воздух?

— Мам, я пойду… — он на миг запнулся, не зная, как объяснить свои странные действия, — п-прогуляюсь…

Юному принцу казалось, что прямо сейчас он заслуживает презрения, как минимум, а то и чего-нибудь похуже. Словно мама могла сказать что-то жесткое, резкое, он вжал голову в плечи. Но Ториэль не стала бросать ему в лицо обвинения в предательстве; Азриэлю даже показалось, что она вздохнула с облегчением, тут же отвернувшись.

Он бочком прошмыгнул по пустым коридорам и выбежал на улицу.

«Ничего не случится, если я оставлю ее одну на пару часов. Ведь лекарство она приняла… Я вернусь, Чара. Я снова буду рядом», — бормотал Азриэль, успокаивая себя. Он понятия не имел, куда сейчас мчится, зажмурившись и всхлипывая. Но отчего-то не врезался, не блудил, он стремился вперед.

Его резко отрезвила тишина. Его шмыганье отразилось эхом и разлетелось вокруг, заставив замолчать. Потерев глаза, Азриэль широко распахнул их, не веря в увиденное. Чара была здесь, именно здесь, на полянке с солнечными и такими яркими цветами. Она приходила сюда в тот день. Чтобы себя убить.

Азриэлю показалось, что между камнями мелькнула тень.

— Чара! — громко позвал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Что за глупость, Чара прямо сейчас спала дома, она даже веки поднять не могла, не то что поговорить с ним.

Азриэль присел на корточки, осторожно касаясь золотого лепестка. Он даже хотел снова всхлипнуть и сказать очередное «прости», но он знал, что подруга, будь она здесь, не оценила бы. Чаре не нужна его печаль… И Азриэль никак не мог смириться с тем, что она хочет «уйти». Конечно, он верит в нее, но этого недостаточно, чтобы собственноручно отрезать ей пути к отступлению.

— Я так устал, — сказал принц. — Наверное, хорошо быть цветком, да?

Лютики ничего не ответили. Это они были виноваты в том, что Чара умирает. Но почему-то Азриэль уже не чувствовал к ним ни ненависти, ни злобы — ничего. И в этот миг это показалось таким блаженством, словно дома, у камина, закутавшись в теплый плед, они обнимались с Чарой. Нет ни холода, ни усталости. Хорошо быть цветком. Цветы не чувствуют, они не мерзнут, не бояться и умирают без боли.

— Хорошо быть цветком…

Они с Чарой часто гуляли у водопадов, там росли особенные цветы — волшебные, загадочные, но такие… пустые. Азриэль никогда не задумывался о том, что они тоже живут и растут. Что за глупость! Разве цветы могут жить по-настоящему? Наверное, от этого только лучше.

Боковым зрением он снова заметил движение темного силуэта. Вздрогнув, обернулся. Но никого. Переведя взгляд на цветы, Азриэлю отшатнулся.

— Чара?

Она стояла прямо перед ним, среди золотистых цветов, красивая, сильная, взрослая. Вот только лицо исказилось в совершенно отвратительной улыбке, и из глаз ушел весь свет, оставив лишь черноту. Азриэль замотал головой. Это ведь не Чара. Она никогда так не улыбалась. Просто он переволновался, и теперь ему видится этот страшный мираж.

— Ази, — позвал «мираж». Принц чуть не упал на землю, пошатнувшись. Ему не хотелось подходить ближе к этой искривленной версии своей подруги. Но он заставил себя это сделать. В конце концов, видения не кусаются. Шаг. Еще шажок. Неожиданно для себя он оказался совсем близко и понял, что девочка плачет. Мутными темными слезами, но плачет. Тонкие ручейки стекают по щекам и падают на золотистые лепестки. А потом исчезают, впитываясь и не оставляя следов.

— Чара, тебе больно?

— Я сделала это не для того, чтобы вечно валяться на кровати, делая вид, что жива.

— Знаю, — Азриэль опустил глаза. Чара, его любимая подруга, пожертвовала собой. Это высоко, благородно, но ведь он сам не герой. Он просто мальчишка, который очень хочет быть счастлив. А без Чары не выйдет, теперь он окончательно это осознал. Позволив ей «уйти», он навсегда потеряет возможность смеяться и наслаждаться жизнью, пусть даже на Поверхности. Не сможет начать новую жизнь, только не без нее.

Вот только она свой выбор сделала, его уже не исправить.

— Ты хватаешься за соломинки, Ази, — с укором сказала призрачная Чара. — Отпусти меня. Не держи. Все равно уже ничего не выйдет.

Юный принц встрепенулся.

— Почему? Если ты будешь достаточно решительна, если я принесу Альфис образцы цветов…

Чара покачала головой, прерывая его.

— Ази! Мы же друзья, верно? Тогда сделай это, будь мужчиной.

С ее лица на миг исчезла чернота, а улыбка стала прежней, чуть покровительственной, ласковой и теплой. В тот момент Азриэлю хотелось кинуться к ней, обнять, почувствовать человеческую теплоту и ощутить неповторимый запах, но едва он сделал еще шаг навстречу, Чара растаяла, как сон ранним утром. Словно и не было. Горько. По мягкой шерстке потекли слезы, он по-детски тер кулаками глаза. Нельзя. Он должен быть сильным и решительным. Сколько раз в жизни он повторял себе это? Так и не научился не плакать.

Азриэль заставил себя развернуться. Не смотреть на золотистые лицемерные цветочки. Они выглядят безобидно и трогательно, но внутри у них разъедающий жизнь яд. Они растут в особом месте, именно здесь. Никто не знает об этой маленькой тайне, и как же Азриэль хотел бы, чтобы и они с Чарой остались в стороне от них. Но не вышло. И теперь он должен от них отвернуться. С тем, чтобы навсегда признать поражение от их блестящих лепестков.

Его пальцы сжимали мутноватое стекло, в котором плескалось все его будущее. «Пора решать, Ази…» Он так не хотел ее отпускать, так не хотел знать, что же случится с ним после. Вот бы этот момент застыл во времени, как в жидком янтаре. Он готов простоять так целую вечность, только бы не делать этот отвратительный выбор. Медленно плыла по циферблату стрелка, приближаясь вершиной к окончательному и бесповоротному концу.

Но Азриэль осознал одну простую вещь — если прямо сейчас он не примет этого решения, это придется делать завтра, а потом послезавтра, через день, через два… Он не сможет бегать от выбора вечно. Так не лучше ли обрубить все сразу, одним рывком?

Азриэль знал, что Чара этого хочет, так почему он чувствует себя так гнило и безнадежно, словно… предает ее, поддавшись? Часы на прикроватном столике дернули стрелкой, будто в предсмертных конвульсиях, и застыли в одной минуте от нужного времени. Из ослабевших пальцев выскользнул флакон и, стукнувшись об пол, разлетелся на осколки. На глазах застыли слезы. Возникло чувство, будто все это время он держал Чару за руку над пропастью, а теперь отпустил. Вот так просто. Ее тонкие пальчики выскользнули из его ладони, глаза на миг расширились, она не могла поверить, что он ее бросил. И сейчас он смотрел, как она падает вниз, все уменьшается, пропадая в бездонной темноте. Он смотрел и думал, быть может, прыгнуть следом?

В комнату вбежала Ториэль. Она что-то спрашивала, что-то твердила сыну, но он не слышал, бормоча: «Я не мог отпустить ее, нет». Азриэль коснулся руки девочки, холодной и неподвижной, обнял легкое тело, в котором еще теплилась жизнь.

— Она хотела увидеть цветы из своей деревни, — безэмоционально сказал он матери. Эта фраза была неискренна, они с Чарой заготовили ее давным-давно. Ерунда! Подруга не хотела видеть ни цветы, ни саму Поверхность, ни населяющих ее людишек. И уж точно она не хотела видеть «осточертевшую помойную яму» — деревню, в которой родилась, жила и выросла. Но они должны были как-то объяснить то, что произойдет сейчас. Не холодным расчетом ведь, верно?

— Иди ко мне, мое дитя. Знаю, тебе плохо, но мы вместе справимся с этой утратой…

Азриэль чувствовал, как мама сдерживает слезы и дрожь. Она потеряла ребенка. Но, кажется, не считала его виноватым. Ну конечно! Взрослые давно смирились с безнадежной «болезнью», они только ждали развязки, и только Азриэль, наивный зритель, не просто наблюдал, а погрузился с головой в эту сцену: «Больная маленькая девочка, хиреющая на глазах».

— Тише, тише, — напевала мама, гладя его по голове. Она не могла знать, как дрожит его крохотная душа, готовая разлететься на черепки.

— Нет! — он вырвался из нежных объятий и кинулся к Чаре. Он чувствовал ее, как будто она еще живая. Ощущал, как готов тянуться к ней, ощущать рядом; пусть не по-настоящему, но душой он был рядом. Он сжал ее хрупкую ледяную ладошку, но осторожно… сам не зная, почему. Ведь теперь уже все равно.

— Чара, я не хочу тебя отпускать, — прошептал он, сдерживая плач.

Сзади раздался приглушенный возглас мамы. А принц думал о том, как они с Чарой были близки, как были рядом, и хотел, чтобы ничто не могло помешать еще минутке счастья. Пусть эта минутка случится перед тем, как он навсегда потеряет ее. Он должен стать с ней единым.

И где-то глубоко внутри он услышал ее голос и не мог не откликнуться. Азриэль только читал о таком, но и предположить не мог, как это. На миг исчезло все: комната с обклеенными рисунками стенами, застывшая фигура Ториэль, которая не могла не понимать, что происходит в ее сыном, даже надоевшие часы растворились, наконец перестав отмерять отведенные ему часы. Остался только зов; где-то на грани между явью и вымыслом трепетала его душа, готовясь встретиться с другой, человеческой. И Азриэль увидел ее, как во сне, как в своем видении, только лучистую, светящуюся изнутри. Чара улыбалась.

— Ази, ты смог, ты сделал это, — в счастливом восторге вскрикнула она. — У нас получилось!

Азриэль слабо улыбнулся там, у себя в душе. Ради того, чтобы Чара почувствовала вдохновленность от ставшей ближе цели, он готов был свернуть горы. А теперь они вместе, даже смерть не смогла порвать тесные узы. Подумалось, что не стоило так терзаться необходимым выбором. В конце они так или иначе стали единым целым, Азриэль чувствовал, как их сердечки бьются в одном ритме.

Приобрели очертания кровать, деревянная тумбочка и кованый сундук. Азриэль снова был в своей комнате. На кровати по-прежнему лежала Чара, только теперь еще более бледная, до синевы, и пустая, без намека на когда-то теплившуюся в теле жизнь. Но принц знал, что теперь она с ним. Он слышал ее голос, будто рядом с собой, отчетливо и мелодично. Так он даже полнее ощущал их близость, знал, о чем она думает, ловил эмоции, дышал с ней одним воздухом.

— Дитя мое, зачем?.. — потрясенно выдохнула Ториэль, Азриэль обернулся. Мама как будто стала ниже, удивительно. Но почему она плачет? Разве нужно не радоваться?

— Не плачь, мама, — неожиданно другим голосом сказал Азриэль. Голос стал ниже, взрослее, хотя в нем по-прежнему читались высокие нотки. — Вместе мы перейдем Барьер и освободим монстров! Мы станем свободны, мама!

Но Ториэль только тихо плакала, широкими глазами смотря на своего сына, маленького мальчика когда-то. Она не проронила больше ни слова, не было смысла держать Азриэля. И он ушел, подхватив хрупкое тело подруги и на прощанье пообещав, что все будет хорошо. Он решил не искать встречи с отцом; потом, после разрушения Барьера, они непременно поговорят, и Азриэль объяснит им жестокий поступок Чары, свои импульсивные действия. Но сначала они выполнят долг, вместе, как и хотели всегда.


	4. Глава 4

Азриэль чувствовал, как бьются в его теле два сердца, как счастлива Чара быть с ним, как она шепчет ему на ухо: «Еще немного». Они не подошли вплотную, но уже ощутили холодную мощь, давившую на них все это время. Азриэль встряхнулся и неожиданно понял, что эта мощь иллюзорна. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал в себе такой силы, он больше не маленький ребенок, и пришло время, когда каменная стена показалась всего лишь пленкой мыльного пузыря. Чара рассмеялась колокольчиком у него в голове. Ей почему-то показалась смешной его уверенность.

Его шаги звучали глухо и тяжело, совсем не так звонко, как во время игры в догонялки с Чарой. Теперь его поступь несла отпечаток силы, он герой, он принесет всем счастье. Арка входа впереди манила. Сделаешь шаг и навсегда пропадешь, увидев солнце, не сможешь больше отпустить. Азриэль слегка пригнулся, чтобы пройти. Когда это он успел стать таким высоким? Но едва он переступил порог, все мысли исчезли, растаяли под ярким светом. Мощь древнего заклинания будто вопрошала: «Готов ли ты?» Азриэль был готов, он рвался навстречу воронке из света и пыли, нутром чувствуя, что в ее глубине все ответы, новые, свежие эмоции и такая желанная свобода. По лицу, по рукам, по всему телу пробегала липкая волна, словно он проходил сквозь стену водопада, где-то глубоко дернулась Чара… А потом в легкие ворвался кислород. Азриэль и не заметил, что эти бесконечные секунды просто не дышал.

Вокруг было… иначе. Ни затхлости, ни сырости, так привычной в родном Подземелье. Вокруг было небо. Такое глубокое, что он мог бы утонуть в нем, оно звало и пьянило, ветер трепал шерсть и приносил лихую свежесть. Как же приятно вырваться из клетки с каменными сводами! Азриэль хотел раскинуть руки и взлететь, но на руках лежало холодное тело подруги, а впереди — трудный путь, который еще необходимо пройти. Неожиданно он ощутил ее улыбку, Чара радовалась вместе с ним. Нет, она вовсе не жаждала вернуться в этот мир, давно переставший казаться чудом, зато Чара точно знала, как необходимо это монстрам.

— Ну что? — спросил принц у нее вслух. — Навестим твою деревню?

До него донесся едва ощутимый укол предвкушения. Чара мрачно ожидала этого уже очень давно; правда, Азриэль не был уверен, что она обрадуется, увидев знакомые места. Скорее, Чаре хочется поскорее решить их дело, закончить его и достигнуть цели.

Азриэль аккуратно ступал по тропинке с мрачной горы Эббот, держа на руках тело ребенка. Где-то глубоко в душе плескалась неуверенность, ему предстояло сделать не самую лучшую вещь в своей жизни. От Чары это не укрылось, сейчас у них было общее сознание на двоих. Ей не понравилось.

— Ази-и-и, ты ведь понимаешь, насколько важна наша цель. Не время для мнительности. Ты ведь помнишь: быть решительным, да?

Азриэль помнил. Он ведь так много сделал, так много потерял и не мог теперь отступить. Но внутренний голос все равно гложет и мрачно интересуется: «А что конкретно ты собираешься сейчас сделать?» Азриэль не мог ответить.

Принц шагал вперед уже очень долго, но совсем не устал. Вдали показались нестройные домики, до ушей донесся собачий лай и детский смех. Шесть. Шесть душ. Азриэль не мог прекратить думать об этом, и Чара улавливала каждую его диверсионную мысль. Принц чувствовал ее беспокойство за исход предприятия, нарастающее, как гул в ушах. И вид как будто изменился, все перед глазами стало иначе. Словно и не он вовсе смотрел на неровные улочки, шел по мощеным дорогам, направляясь к поляне, искрящейся солнечным светом. Люди его заметили. Под настороженными взглядами стало неловко, а потом они заметили и хрупкое тело девочки у него на руках. И тогда их глаза затопила злоба и страх. Кто-то вскрикнул, хлопали двери и закрывались окна, детей прятали по домам, но нашлись взрослые, готовые дать отпор.

«Я пришел с миром!» — хотел крикнуть им Азриэль, но не смог, словно потерял голос и охрип. Люди медленно обступали его со всех сторон, держа в руках, у кого что было. В их движениях чувствовалась суровая готовность, они не знали, кто он такой, и не хотели знать. «А ведь они думают, это я убил Чару!» — неожиданно осенило принца. И он задергался на тонких ниточках, пытаясь предотвратить бой. Не выходило. В глубине души он даже радовался, что так вышло. Что? Нет-нет-нет, он не мог.

— Чара! — мысленно вскрикнул Азриэль.

— Прости, Ази, так нужно, — виновато отозвалась подруга. — Сам бы ты не решился.

— Но…

— С каким таким «миром»? — предупреждая его мысль, фыркнула девочка. — Мы пришли собрать души. А эти сами напросились.

Азриэль неожиданно понял, что не может пошевелить даже мизинцем, Чара каким-то образом полностью взяла тело под контроль. И сейчас готовилась атаковать. Это было неправильно, нечестно. Люди всего лишь хотели отомстить за невинного ребенка, убить ужасное чудовище. Но ведь все не так!

А они с Чарой? Пришли за свободой своему народу, подумалось принцу. К горлу подкатила тошнота, он начал судорожно сопротивляться движениям Чары. Он не мог объяснить это с точки зрения логики; но стоило подумать о том, что предстоит сделать, и перед глазами вставала фигурка матери. Ториэль плакала и укоризненно качала головой. Не этому она его учила. Разве он может поступить так, жестоко и грязно?

— Что ты делаешь? — шипела Чара в голове. — Люди заслужили смерть, а мы заслужили свободу!

Чара никогда не любила людей и, уж конечно, не жалела. Злость и старые обиды ослепили ее. Азриэль не пытался сказать это, его подруга всегда была упряма.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на поляну с золотыми цветами, до которой они вместе дошли, задумчиво ища другие пути, перекрестки, которые он пропустил, потому что эта развилка его не устраивала. Не нашел. Развернулся и, по-прежнему бережно сжимая тело подруги, пошел назад. Домой. Зачем он отпустил Чару? Они могли бы быть счастливы дома…

А люди некоторое время напряженно следили за его движениями, а затем, поняв, что зверь уходит, встрепенулись. Кто-то выпалил громкую отрывистую команду не пускать, и обезумевшая толпа кинулась на Азриэля со всех сторон. Люди кричали, подбадривая себя и не давая прийти в чувство, били вслепую, лишь бы ощутить мягкую преграду тела и смять ее.

Тихо катились слезы по щекам такого взрослого монстра, свернувшегося глубоко в душе в маленький комок. Азриэль плакал, но не от боли. Чара научила его стойкости, и он терпел, хотя тело вопило, держался на ногах, несмотря на ускользающее сознание. Он плакал беззвучно, без всхлипов и визгливых надрывов, потому что понимал, что все было зря. Ноги подгибались, хотелось рухнуть на колени, а потом лицом в землю. Люди гнали его, как дичь, до самой горы и лишь потом отвязались, не решившись ступить на проклятые земли. И Азриэль брел домой, туда, где ничего не ждало. Он судорожно искал в себе силы на улыбку, чтобы понять, эти люди не жестоки, они просто защищали свой дом.

— Куда ты идешь?! — голос Чары срывался на крик, отдаваясь болью в голове. — Мы должны забрать их души!

Она безуспешно пыталась перехватить контроль, но раз за разом разбивалась о непроницаемую стену боли. Азриэлю уже было все равно. Он потерял Чару, потерял свой шанс на счастье и даже уверенность в себе — и ту потерял. Не смог. Просто не смог отобрать жизнь тех, кого даже не знал. Если бы уставшие руки не занимало маленькое хрупкое тело, казавшееся сейчас самой большой ценностью, они бы тряслись от слабости, как у больного. А ведь он был в шаге от черты, перешел бы ее и уже не стал бы прежним юным принцем.

Крик Чары перешел в сдавленный плач. Она билась у него в груди, твердя, что он все испортил.

— Прости, Чара, — всхлипнул он. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты это поймешь.

Но пока она не понимала. И свет ее души внутри становился обжигающим, питаемый гневом, злостью и жгучей обидой.

— Ази, как ты мог? — раздался в глубине разъедающий душу шепот. — Предатель…

Азриэль дернулся, пошатнувшись. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Он не хотел, чтобы она так считала, не хотел.

— Чара, я… — он понял, что она не слушает. — Чара?..

Она не отзывалась. И хотя принц чувствовал, что они все еще вместе, уже не мог сказать, что подруга с ним. Ее душа кипела, сердце билось, словно в горячке, но она молчала. А Азриэль пересек древний Барьер, во второй раз даже не почувствовав сопротивления. Все тело болело, он прошел еще немного по коридору, цепляя плечом стену. Вот и закончилась их маленькая авантюра, подумалось ему. Кажется, те люди, толкаемые страхом, сильно навредили ему. Азриэль сначала ведь и не понял, насколько ему больно. Все затмил вой души.

В тронном зале всегда было светло, сейчас это казалось насмешкой. Слишком много блеска и торжественности для маленького умирающего монстра и уже мертвой девочки. В какой-то миг он осознал, что не сделает больше ни шагу. Осторожно положил тело подруги на пол и рухнул на колени. Удар отозвался в них болью, но мимо пронеслось усталое: «Наконец-то». Азриэль был дома. Пару секунд он искал следы улыбки на лице подруги, но не мог найти. Она даже не была спокойна, не казалась спящей. На лбу застыли хмурые морщинки, волосы в беспорядке разметались по щекам. Повинуясь какому-то странному желанию, Азриэль осторожно убрал с лица прядку.

— Я была некрасивой, да, Ази? — раздалось хмурое в голове, и он чуть не вздрогнул. А потом с грустью улыбнулся.

— Самой прекрасной.

— Ты видел не так-то много людей, — вздохнула она тяжело.

— Прости.

— Нет, Ази. Я никогда этого не забуду.

— Знаю.

— Никогда не прощу, слышишь?

Азриэль зажмурился. Чара всегда была лучше его, она знала, как поступать, была решительной, смелой, готовой на жертвы ради его народа. Он был не таким, гораздо слабее нее.

— И все же прости, — в последний раз повторил он. Боль мешала говорить вслух, мешала ползать хиленьким мыслям. Она просила расслабиться и больше ни о чем не жалеть. Соблазн был слишком велик. Что будет потом? Азриэль не знал. Наверное, все останется, как раньше, только дворец не будет больше наполнять радостный топот, игры и звонкий смех. Некому будет готовить ирисковый пирог, никто не будет рисовать картинки и лопать шоколад. Монстры останутся без яркого решительного лучика в своей темной холодной тюрьме. Азриэль упал на холодный пол, рядом с ее хрупким телом. Сила покидала его, но он все еще чувствовал ее присутствие рядом. Он шел за ней.

Тихо кружился прах в тронном зале дворца, оседая на маленькое тело. Седыми снежинками он ложился на ресницы мертвой девочки и парил вокруг сжатых в кулаки ладошек, приставая к изношенному свитеру. Тихо блестели на мраморном полу осколки чистой души.


End file.
